Alex Rodgers Adventure 2
by phnxgrl
Summary: Alex Rodgers the top US spy for the NSA/CIA has been tasked with the protection of a lovely police detective without outing himself.
1. Chapter 1

Alex Rodgers was working on the latest part of his next book. He knew it was going to be a runaway best seller the first one so he was trying to get the outline of the next 3 books down so that he did not have to face Gina the Dragon Lady anytime soon.

Alex had stopped typing in mid sentence. Alex has been please how this boring assignment has gone so far but complacency it a killer. Hmmm, got to go play with the pistol range fairly recently too. Kate was so surprised when I put 3 in the ten column. I was showing off again. I got quit doing that she is suspicious of me as is now. Alex mentally beat himself up over that one. Never again, Alex promised himself. I got to quit thinking this assignment was nothing! It will kill both me and my protectee.

Alex stretched then moved to the kitchen. Listening to the hum of the refrigerator, the ticking of the clock, and the assorted noises one would associate with modern living. People get so used to the noise Alex mused. The days have run into months and here it is mid May. Hard to believe it has only been over 4 months since I got my in. So far I had to fight off a angry mob figure, a sadistic Home invasion robber, a vampire, a touchy FBI agent, and now I am content to await the next phone call.

It was 3 in the morning Alex decided sleep might come tonight. So he crawled into bed and soon was deeply asleep. In the morning Alex got dressed and waited for his visitor to arrive. Alex was looking into Kate's mother's death. Alex knowing full well this might get him in trouble decided he needs to find out what is the problem with this case. Why can it not be solved. Or more importantly is it being prevented from being solved.

At 1 PM there was a knock on the door. His guest has arrived.

"A stabbing Rick is that not a little pedestrian for you?" The person known as "Dr. Death" said.

Alex responded," This is about a murder case which is over 10 years old. I would appreciate if you would use your vast knowledge to see if there is something the previous ME missed. I just want a second opinion. I know the possibility of finding something new is astronomical."

Alex gave the file to the top pathologist and shook his hand warmly as he departed.

Alex said," Please keep me informed."

Martha eavesdropping said, "What was Dr. Death doing here?

Alex said," Doing some consulting."

Martha warned her son, "It sounds like you are looking into Det. Beckett's mother murder case without her permission. You are digging up her past without her authorization. There will be trouble.

Alex scoffed, " Why should I get permission if nothing is found yet. Only if something comes up then I will approach her."

Alex thought when does a spy ever ask for permission? The idea is ludicrous! Information is to taken and used why ask permission? It kind of defeats the purpose of gathering intel! I could just imagine going to the Iranian Mullahs and asks for their atomic secrets! Alex chuckled to himself. Man that burro ride over those hills took forever plus dodging the search parties too. All the while transporting the Chemical Engineer which was creating the Hexofluorine gas for the centrifuges. Yes it was an adventure...

Alex was disguised as Pashtun trader riding a burro for 150 miles of scrub desert. Dodging patrols filled with Republican Guard troops. Finally after many days the objective was in sight. A very much out of the way state of the art reprocessing plant. Alex waited until night fell then moved into position.

Alex moved silently to the 15 foot chain link fence with Constantine wire plus movement sensors spaced 15 ft apart across the the whole length of the fence.

Alex set up his catapult which can launch him 25 ft in the air and so he would land outside the sensor range. Alex a trained gymnast knew he needed to have a very shallow trajectory so he could land safely. The margin for error would be very small. Alex has been trained to use this equipment since he stayed with his family as circus performers. Alex credits his Grandfather for the training.

Alex launched himself off the catapult moved to a tuck position then twisted for his rolling landing. He was in. Alex quickly moving to the side of the building. A guard unaware of Alex had stopped 5 ft from him. Alex regulated his breathing then ascended to a ventilation grating 20 ft in the air. Alex carefully removed and suspended that grating then flipped crawling into the shaft. Alex was in. Alex then carefully replaced the vent grating.

First objective was reached. Placing thermite explosives in the ventilation shafts and fans so that the cooling of the building would be compromised and the explosive gases would build up then at the precise time another trigger explosion would happen and the facility would be worthless! But that gives me only 20 mins to locate the object for retrieval and exit the building! Alex crawled through the ventilation shaft until the map showed the location to drop out of the shaft. It was a unused storage closet. Alex quickly changed clothes and now he was a Col with the Republican Guard which was doing a routine inspection of the building. Exiting the closet he resumed acting like he was inspecting the facility. Showing the right credentials and a cool almost sadistic manner Alex approached the director of the plant.

Alex spoke to the director in a very authoritarian manner. Alex demanded to see the head Chemical Engineer. Alex had papers for his arrest and to be transported to the Head of the Mullah council for Trial! The Director complied with Alex request as the first of the explosions were taking place. In the amidst of the noise and confusion Alex lead the Traitor out of the Building. He bullied a guard allowing him to commandeer a Police security vehicle. At the check point he ordered the men there to head back to the plant. There was sabotage taking place. They need to secure the building. Let no one out!

The squad leader took his orders serious and moved all his men from the check point to surround the building to let no traitor escape! Alex then commended the Man in charge and pinned a medal from the Supreme Allahtoya himself! Alex then left the compound heading into the deep desert. Pulling out a burst radio a signal was sent that the package was needing pick up. At the designated landing area the helos were standing by and Alex plus the Chemical Engineer were transported to Bahrain. Alex got a message from Home base while enroute that satellites registered a massive explosion and there were no survivors! The Old Man was very pleased with me that day. That had it all excitement, terror and explosions ah those were the days Alex thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex thought about how strange his life was turning out. Recruited at a very young age out of college then sent to the farm only to meet the Dragon lady herself! She was a petite blonde very good looking sort of plain in manners though. Gina Cowell really Alex thought of so many variations of her name and was not afraid to use them. Gina ignored Alex and finally graduated from the farm to her first assignment of guarding an asset from Eastern Europe to England. She was briefed on the person she was to escort and what sort of position she would be playing. The mission was a disaster. Alex remembered sitting on the train since his books had started to sell well. He was in Eastern Europe on a book signing tour plus he was there to secretly help out an agent in trouble. Alex got up and retrieved his briefcase which contained his mp3 player and a secret earpiece. Placing the headphones over this head Alex started to listen to the voice on the other end while outwardly reciting the alphabet in Spanish then switching to broken attempts to say words in a sentence. The compartment where the distressed agent was on the train 2 cars down.

Alex listened to the man slapping her around and threatening to kill her. If she did not reveal where the man was they were looking for was located. As Alex listened it appeared the agent was unconscious and soon to be dead if Alex did not do something about it. Alex got up left one car moved though the next car stopped in between cars and climbed to the roof of the moving train car. Once on the roof he noticed a tunnel in the foreground getting closer and closer. Alex calculated where the agent was being held and securely attached a rope to an anchor on the roof of the train. Calculating perfectly he launch off the roof with the rope secured to his body in a wide arc. Alex crashed through the window at the precise time the train entered the tunnel.

The first man in the room looked up as Alex hit him feet first he went flying in to the second man holding the gun to the agent's head. Alex then spin kicked the second man's hand sending the gun sailing out of his hand. Alex satisfied that both assailants were unconscious he revive the agent in question. Alex got some rope and tied up the two thugs so that they were dangling face first at the train tracks. Alex then leaned out the window and hanging on to the rope had them start gently swaying so they were bumping into the side of the moving train. Alex then interrogated them finding out who sent them and what was so important about the man in protection.

Alex learned a powerful Chinese warlord was the man responsible for these thugs appearance. The Mission had a leak Alex thought. Looking at his bruised and still unconscious colleague. He recognized Gina from the Farm! Alex awoke Gina and as soon as she was able they exited the train together. They left the thugs to the local Authorities. Alex and Gina got a room in a nearby hotel.

The Proprietor was so happy that an World famous American Novelist would stay in his hotel! The man asked Alex to sign his copy of his latest book! The rest if the village came around to see the famous Novelist in person. Alex signed all their books and even read a chapter from the one he was now creating. Meanwhile, Gina had sent a message off to her handler saying there was a leak there were men waiting for her on the train. Alex too contacted his agent saying there was a slight delay to his next engagement in Prague. He told her that the train broke down and he was in a delightful little town about 150 kilometers from the next signing.

Alex was informed to get there as soon as possible. Alex asked around if there was any transportation he could buy to get him to his next event. The Hotel proprietor gave him the keys to his pride and joy a 1980 BMW. The car was outfitted with latest luxury items. Heated seats! Alex promised the car would be returned an the next book out he would send an autographed copy. The man was so over joyed to learn of that part of the deal he actually wept!

Alex and Gina spent a torrid night of passion in that hotel. In the morning Gina accompanied Alex to Prague.

The road trip was one of strained conversation.

"So I remember you from the farm." Alex opened the conversation.

"Yeah, I remember you too!" Gina retorted.

"Plus, you were the one to call me names! Cow Belle Cow Girl Belle, and other variants."

"Hey", Alex said, "I wanted you to feel at home! The Farm is a lonely place you know!"

"Being taunted by you the senior class president was not welcoming in the least!" Gina said visibly angry.

Alex deep in thought Yeah, I guess I WAS hard on her. Then said in a quiet voice, "I am sorry if I caused you any discomfort."

Gina momentarily stunned by Alex admission was speechless and her anger which was red hot subsided quickly. Then after a moment she said, " It was not that bad. I was a big Girl I could handle it."

"So what are you supposed to do once we get to my hotel in Prague?" Alex asked.

"I will be contacted by dead drop in Prague" ,Gina replied., "And you?"

"Oh, I got a few book signings and readings then tonight I get to mingle with Royalty." Alex said with a wicked smile.

Gina said, "Oh you get the glamorous life. I get beaten up does not seem fair!" Gina seem visibly envious.

Alex shrugged, "We all do our part. We all signed up for this life you know!"

The conversation at end. Alex got to the hotel and on with his life.

Gina left for the dead drop and he did not see her again until she popped up later as his publisher then his wife and now ex-wife.!

That marriage was a disaster as much as that first assignment which I rescued her. I remember that conversation as if it was yesterday.

Alex, my Boss, said, "Sit down Alex we need you to go on assignment soon."

Alex looked at the Boss and said," I do not do assignments anymore outside the states I have my little girl to look after."

The Boss said, "Yes I know that is why we have arranged for her to be protected by The Agency,

You know Gina Cowell."

Alex visibly was getting upset. "Yeah She my publisher and Agent."

The Boss getting serious said," You need to marry her! It comes from the Old Man himself!

Alex said, "What you have to be joking right? Gina and I are not compatible in the least!"

The Boss shook his head and said," It has to happen and within the next few weeks I need you both on that Honeymoon!"

So in three weeks we were married!

I could not believe the Old Man chose Her! I have played many roles but being Husband to Her was not one I relished in the least!


	3. Chapter 3

Alex musing was shattered when Alexis his pride and joy came barreling though the door of their once quiet loft apt.

She was screaming , "Dad Dad Dad DAD! He ASKED me!"

"Whaa... " Alex looking at his daughter with a bemused face.

"He Asked MEEEEE! Please say YES Please Dad say Yes!"

"Yes?" , Alex said because he never can say No to his little girl especially when she is so excited.

"OOOOOOHHHHHH! Thank You THANK YOU!", Alexis screamed"

"Wait an minute", Alex said, "What am I saying Yes to?"

Alexis hugs her Grandmother and says," The Junior / Senior Prom."

Alex thought What she is neither what is up?

"Whoaaaaaaa , You are not a Junior or a Senior so what gives?"

" But Owen is a Junior", Alexis said coyfully!

"Wait, I thought you said Owen was only 15?"

" Yeah, he is but he skipped a grade Please Please Dad!"

" If I say yes will you promise to stay up past your bed time, Have a good time...

" Yes"

" not that good of time..."

" Dad all we have done is hold hands"

" I do not need the details thank you"

" So I ccan go?"

" Yes, you can go"

Alexis excitedly hugged her father tightly.

" Oh I aam going to need a Dress! A Dress! A DRESS!"

Alexis exited the room and ran toward the stairs leading to her room!

" Thanks Dad!" She yelled back as she climbed the stairs at two at a time. Then disappeared from sight!

Martha asked," Do you know this Owen?"

"I do not know I have never met him!" Alex replied.

"Are you telling me you are letting her go out with someone you have never met? What kind of a father are you?",She asked then walked away .

Alex thought one who trust the judgment of his daughter!

Alex did not think about that long. The Phone rang Duty calls!

Alex got the info from the phone call to where the dead body is located.

Alex hopped into a cab and soon was walking with Det. Kate Beckett of Homicide at the impound lot.

Kate said," I am NOT going to run a background check on your daughter's prom date!"

"Oh come on she says he is quiet an keeps to himself. And he lives with his parents.. Tell me that is not the signs of a serial killer?

"Who's a serial killer? Ryan inquired.

"Castle's daughter Alexis have got invited to the prom..."

"It is her first real date and …" Alex retorted.

"And you are worried he is a serial killer?", asked Ryan skeptically, "You should be more worried he is a teen aged boy!"

" He is only 15 ", Alex commented.

" With satellite TV and the internet 15 is the new 25!",Ryan retorted.

"He is right! If I had a 15 year old daughter! I would never let her out of the house!", Said Esposito as he lifted the crime scene tape.

Alex now wondering if he did the right thing in allowing his pride and joy into the arms of a very unknown person! Alex replied quite dejectedly, "Thanks Guys."

Ryan then started on the information which has been gleaned on the victim.

"He was a white male about 40 years of age and the car was registered to a Dr. Joshua Leeds. He has been in the car for at least 6 days. The victim had a plastic bag over his head and duct taped. He was slumped over the steering wheel when the uni's found him." ,Ryan said.

"Any money in the wallet?" Kate asked.

"Yes, about a couple hundred in cash", said Esposito.

"I guess that rules out robbery." Kate said while observing the car and the dead body in the driver seat.

"The time of death was about a week ago. The victim died of asphyxiation but there is signs of torture. Each finger nail was ripped out plus each finger was broken before death occurred.",Lanie supplied.

"This was personal somebody wanted something or someone", Said Kate grimly,

" Ryan notify next of kin and have CSU sweep the car."

Alex watched as the police detectives did their work efficiently and quickly. He was reminded of another time where Mobsters in Italy used the same MO. This has to be a mob hit but why target a plastic surgeon? Did he get into debt and could not pay it off? But why break each finger a surgeon with broken fingers cannot pay off any debt by working. Hmmm, perhaps it was one of his patients they were after?


	4. Chapter 4

Alex followed Kate back to the precinct. Where the Girl friend of the Doctor was notified and had come in to identify the body. Kate introduced herself and led her along with Esposito and Castle to the morgue. While watching Lanie showing body to the girlfriend. Her demeanor confirmed a positive id of the body.

Esposito volunteered, "The girlfriend Cordy Moranz..." looking at the woman now looking at the body.

A very good looking woman standing about 5'5" blonde hair and blue eyes which now were very cloudy. She looked very classy in her expensive black dress and heels.

Kate asked to Esposito while her eyes were still watching the drama enfold," What do we have on this case that is new?"

Esposito replied, "CSU is running prints and fibers we should get the results by tomorrow" In hushed tones as in respect for the dead man laying on Lanie's slab.

Kate turned away from the viewing window to guide the grieving girlfriend to the interview room.

Alex was deep in thought as he was witnessing the brutal aftermath of a senseless killing. Admiring the strength and compassion evident in Kate's behavior toward the love one of the victim. He walked silently behind and to the left of Kate as she opened the door to the interview room. Alex stepped in right behind Kate and closed the door. Kate motioned to the couch for her to sit and offered her a tissue.

The interview had begun.

Kate asked," Miss Moranz how long did you know that your Fiancee was missing?"

Cordy answered," I knew it! I knew he was dead. I knew it when he did not return home. I just felt it!"

Alex asked," How long were you engaged?"

Cordy sighed then said," Almost a year.. We were going to get married next month. So why did he die was it money?"

Kate replied, " Robbery does not look like the reason for his death. Was Josh involved in anything which had a criminal element?

Cordy was astonished by Kate's question

Cordy said," No Josh was never like that."

Alex then asked," On the day of his disappearance was there anything you can recall which was something different about him?"

"Was he worried or distracted?", Kate added

Cordy thinking back to that day responded, "No, he was fine we were going to meet to taste wedding cakes. When he did not show I called the office. They said he had left earlier. So I called his cell phone.

He did not pick up."

Alex asked," If his office was in Midtown can you imagine why his car was found on 133rd St?"

Cordy shook her head and said in a bewildered voice," No, I have no idea why he was there. He always took the midtown tunnel to LIE. Plus if he would ever be late he would call. He would call! He would always let me know.

Kate concluded the interview and thanked her for talking with them Kate gave Cordy her card and told her to call even if it is just to chat.

Alex then followed Kate to the Murderboard. Ryan was there standing in front of it.

Kate asked to see it anything in the canvass was of interest.

Ryan said, "It is a bust. No cameras and the people there only noticed the car once it started getting parking tickets"

Esposito added," the fiancee alibi checked out too"

Alex volunteered, " Perhaps the doctor was involved in something which even the fiancee did not know."

Alex sensing a interested audience began to spin a tale of intrigue and suspense.

"Perhaps, he was involved in harvesting organs for a black market interest?" Alex said," That is good one I need to write it down."

Kate decided Castle's outlandish theory had to be dismissed. Then ordered the boys to go to the place the car was usually kept while she and Castle would head to the doctor's office.

On the ride to the doctor's office Alex was deep in thought and Kate was looking mighty grim.

Alex's thoughts now traveled away from the case. He thought to whom he could contact in his wide net of assets to determine the trustworthiness of this boy. Alex thought of Max. He could do a quick security check while he stayed with Kate doing his assigned job. Alex sent a text to Max so that he could start the investigation into the suitability of allowing this boy access to his daughter. Max and he had a long history.

Max met Alex it Kiev in the summer. Max a short dark hair man of average height and weight of Italian descent. He loved to laugh as Alex recalled. He was doing grunt work while Alex in his playboy persona was busy getting access to the Russian embassy. There was a mole there which had documents showing FSB involvement into the Chernobyl nuclear accident. Max was his go to guy for getting key card duplicated and access codes deciphered. Alex using Max's info was able to retrieve those documents then transmit them to the Agency. Alex and Max were friends ever since. Max definitely had the resources for this and besides he loved Alexis too!

Alex was interrupted in his thoughts by Kate braking and bring the car to a stop.

Kate said, " Are you coming, Castle? Castle?"

Alex looked at her and quickly got out of the car and headed to the office of the doctor.


	5. Chapter 5

Alex was momentarily distracted by the obviously enhanced chest of the woman walking past.

Kate asked," What is it with Men and Breast which are obviously not real?"

Alex thought for awhile then answered," It is totally biological... Santa is not real but we love opening his presents!"

Alex followed Kate into the doctor's office. It looked any of a hundred similar offices scattered in the city. Kate introduced herself to the staff and asked them all to be present while she asked some questions.

The head Nurse was answered the first question. "We all knew something was wrong. It was not like him to disappear."

Kate asked,"Do you remember if he was agitated at all?"

She replied,"No, it was pretty much business as usual."

"Except for the wedding we were trying to clear his schedule for the honey moon", a new voice added.

The voice belonged to a male orderly about 25 years old fairly short with brown hair.

"When was the last time you saw him?", asked Kate.

"Tuesday he was fine leaving the office" supplied the head Nurse.

"What time did he leave?", Alex asked.

" Around 5-5:30PM ", answered the orderly.

"When I called at 6:00PM he said he was at the tunnel" added the scrub Nurse.

Kate talking to Alex said," he had left Manhattan by then."

Alex asked looking at Kate,"Why would he come back?"

Kate turn back to the group and asked," Did the doctor have any enemies or disgruntled patients?"

"There were never any complications in any of the surgeries. However.. Plastic Surgery is about self image and with some people sometimes it is never enough" ,replied the Head nurse.

"Did any of his patients ever threaten him?", Kate asked.

"One did JC Goldberg...she wanted a face lift after having the procedure done already 3 other times. The doctor refused and she sued him", The Head nurse moved to the medical files and pulled out hers then handed it to Kate. "It was thrown out of court of course."

"That is when the threats started", the scrub Nurse added.

Alex almost gagged when he saw the face of JC Goldberg in the folder Kate opened!

What demon possess people to do that to their face Alex wondered.

Kate and Alex thanked the assembled group and headed back to the precinct.

In the car Alex asked, "About your mother's case... have you ever thought of reopening it?"

Kate visibly shaken gripped the steering wheel tightly and answered," Yes, I have spent over 3 years searching for clues which someone else missed or ignored. It took me 1 year of therapy to learn to let it go."

Alex listened to the ferocity in Kate's voice. "

Ok I am sorry I brought it up"

"Listen Castle, if you touch my mother's case... We are through!" with that statement they had arrived back at the precinct.

Alex was deep in thought something she spent 3 years looking at but she does not have my resources she will thank me later.

Pinning the picture of JC Goldberg on the Murder board as a possible suspect.

The captain walking by looked at the picture and said,

"She should be arrested for crimes against Nature."

"Check this out... JC Goldberg husband Jack had her committed to Bellview for psychiatric treatment for her obsession." Said Esposito.

"Guess who testified in her competency hearing? You guess it the good doctor", Added Ryan," a mandatory one month treatment program. She was released last week."

"Three days before the doctor went missing", Chimed in Esposito.

"Mentally unstable Plastic Surgery Chick that is way better than harvesting organs!" Exclaimed Alex.

The Captain ordered," Get her in here!"

The boys sent out a few unis to escort Ms. Goldberg to the precinct. She was plaqce in the interrogation room 3. The boys and Alex were viewing the person if you could call all the plastic surgery done on that person as human anymore. She looked like a parody of a human face with duck bill like lips and sunkened cheeks and exaggerated check bones.

"Look at that How can anyone do that to themselves" Esposito said disgustingly.

"She looked like she escaped from the Island of Dr. Moreau", Alex added.

"Look guys she is not an animal but a human being", Kate walking in said.

"Wait are you being sincere or quoting the Elephant Man?" queried Alex.

Kate pushed open the door to the interrogation room followed by Alex he closed the door and sat down next to Kate. Kate looked over the table at Ms. Goldberg and her lawyer. Kate made the introductions.

"Ms. Goldberg are you familiar with a Plastic Surgeon called Dr. Joshua Leeds?"

"Yes"

"You recently sued him for malpractice?"

"That is correct"

The counts were failure to perform a face lift, cheek implants and liposuction?"

"Yes each procedure was medically necessary"

"Dr, Leeds did not think so", added Alex.

"That arrogant bastard thought he could play god."

" If you wanted the surgery so badly why not see another lips...doctor."

Alex momentarily got distracted by the person sitting in front of him enormous lips.

"Because I wanted the best. Who is he to deny me the best?"

"So you threatened to ruin him?"

"Why does he get to tell me what I can and can not do? Why does he get to decide what I look like?"

Alex pondering her answers and it does not fit with what I know. She is not a mob person. She is not involved. Kate is wasting her time on this one.

"It that why you killed him?" Kate asked as she was closing in on the kill.

"What the doctor is dead?"

"Dr Leeds was murdered 3 days after you were released from the place he committed you for psychiatric treatment. That is motive and opportunity councilor",Kate directed her look at the lawyer.

"Wait I said I would ruin him not kill him a big difference"

"I suppose you do not mind to tell us where you were on Tuesday last week?"

She answered Kate and Alex were stunned at the answer.

Kate left the interrogation room and said she was free to go.

Kate at the murderboard removed JC Goldberg picture from the suspect list.

The captain asked," what was her alibi?

She was in the hospital getting another surgery.

There was nothing left they could do?

Kate cleared here throat and look downward met the captain's eyes and repeated.

"Oh no"

"Oh yes"

"Seriously?"

"Yes they seem to be quite creative down there."

The captain shuddered.

Kate then filled him in on the rest of the investigation.

Alex left the precinct he had his guys keep an eye on the detective and they would alert him if she came out to go somewhere. Alex hopped into a cab a message came back from Max he wanted to meet. Alex arranged to meet some time later that week. First he needs to accompany his daughter to find a prom dress.

Alex was lounging in the dress shop waiting for his daughter to model the dresses which Martha was picking out for her.

Alexis came out in a hot pink dress with a bow between the breasts and asked,"What do you think?"

Alex stunned by the beauty which is his daughter replied, "You look beautiful"

Alexis looked exasperated at her father and said," You have said that to everything I have worn. You are no help at all. Does this color make me look pasty?"

Martha walking up with another dress this one a blue gray charcoal in color said," you look hideous"

Alexis satisfied with her grandmother's answer said,"Finally, I got a good answer!"

"Mother what are you doing? Are you tying to give her body image issues?"

"Ah Newsflash she already has body image issues! It is an intrinsic part of being a woman. Every woman has some part of their body which displease them. But with the right dress, makeup and shoes that flaw can be hidden then we feel beautiful."

"It used to be to make her feel beautiful was a pink tutu and a plastic tiara."

"We spend our whole lives to feel that way again".

Alexis came out to present the latest dress. "What do you think?"

Alex eyes lit up seeing the right dress on his daughter and said,"I think it is you!"


	6. Chapter 6

Ryan walking in the Dr. office of Joshua Leeds and looks discouraged.

"Staff has just gone through all the files and there is nothing there",.Ryan laments.

"Dr. Leeds had a weakness ...Energy bars", replied Esposito as he was looking through Dr. Leeds desk drawers.

The Doctor volunteered for Doctors Without Borders, did Pro Bono work and he did not even have Porn on his computer... This guy was a boy scout", Esposito added.

"The only thing he had locked in his drawer was his checkbook...a checkbook"

"Wait a minute what are these files?"

"Those are for his wedding receipts and planning.."

"They are not all wedding stuff... look here"

Ryan pointed at patient files pages describing a surgery recently done.

"That is odd all the patient information is blacked out"

"Maybe Dr. Leeds has a secret after all"

Ryan took the pages to the head nurse to verify what these pages were.

"It is his handwriting but I assist on all Dr. Leeds surgeries and I do not remember this one." The head nurse said as she looked over the pages.

"Can you identify the patient?",Ryan asked.

"Only that it was a male 55 years old who had facial reconstructive surgery."

Ryan and Esposito rushed back to the precinct with this new lead. Doing some investigating they found much new information to the identity of the patient.

Esposito started bringing Kate and the team up to date with the new evidence.

It was a nine hour operation which Dr. Leeds performed with a team not familiar to the hospital or his staff."

"Nine hour mystery operation for facial reconstruction which he did not want his own people know about", said the Captain shaking his head.

"The hospital must have some record of the patient", Kate added

"Get this the hospital has no record of this procedure", Ryan chimed in.

Alex in thought said, " Who did you contact at the hospital?"

Ryan thinking it was a stupid question replied,"Hospital Records."

Alex chortled and said,"Well that is the reason you did not get anywhere!"

Ryan visibly disturbed said," Why is that?"

Alex with a big smile on his face said, " Billing"

Kate dialed the number to the hospital billing office impressed with Castle's insight to hospital administrations.

Alex thought Yeah, I remember removing the hospital records for that Spanish diplomat with AIDS.

I had to sweet talk the billing clerk to allow me to handle the case in cash and removed all traces in the billing records from the computer as her back was turned.

Kate after her conversation with the billing said," The patient was paid for by wire transfer number. Handed the number off to Esposito.

Kate asked," Did Alexis find a dress yet?"

Yeah, Alexis said while thinking of his little girl in her new prom dress, "A cute one too."

"My only comfort now is the long standing tradition of torturing the boyfriend", Alex added.

"What do you mean?" Kate inquired since she had no idea this was even a tradition among fathers to daughter's boyfriends.

"You know that time honored point where the father meet the boyfriend then spends a few moments before the daughter descends the stairs?"

"I remember my Prom date's Old Man", Ryan quipped.

"What did he do?", asked Alex.

"He checked my wallet for condoms then he showed me his gun collection. My hands were shaking so bad I could barely put on the corsage.", Ryan lost in memory said.

"What did your dad do?" Alex asked Kate.

Kate visibly shakened by this newest revelation of her father's time with her date said," I don't know I was upstairs."

"How was your date when you finally appeared?"

"Matter of fact now that you mentioned it he looked terrified... and all this time I thought he was afraid for me."

"Nope... and now it my turn", Alex said with an evil glint to his eye.

"What are you going to do?", inquired Ryan.

"Something that befits the name of Castle", Alex replied.

Esposito now hanging up the phone said, "Get This he account number is paid for by Uncle Sam in the US Justice Dept.

Kate said,"The only reason for facial reconstruction is to change the face of the witness."

"If Dr. Leeds was tortured the killer was trying to find this guy", Alex added.

Alex thought Mob ties I knew I was right on this one!

Kate said," we need to find him first."

Alex asked, "How do you find somebody in WITSEC?" Alex already knew that answer but was playing along to see what Kate would say.

Kate answered," You need to ask the people who are protecting the witness."

"Ask Hard Candy good luck" Ryan said while shrugging his shoulders.

"Har Hard Candy? Alex looking at the boys as Kate walked off.

"Asst District Attorney Candice Robinson... she makes mobsters cry!" , said Esposito with admiration in his voice.

Alex and Kate went the the federal building to contact the asst Attorney general.

Catching the asst DA in this hallways Kate asked for permission to interview the witness.

"I am so sorry Detective but you must know that information about a witness is strictly need to know basis." Candice said while walking down the stairs.

"Whether you have proof or not about having us employ Dr. Leeds or whether or not you have proof that an operation took place is irrelevant."

"It is not irrelevant to the victim's family or his fiancee. It is not!", Kate stood purposely down the stairs where Candice had stopped to look at her.

"Detective you are asking me to expose a witness in an on going investigation and that is not going to happen", Candice said with an air of finality.

Kate and Alex walked off.

"What happens now?" Alex asked goading Kate to answer.

Alex knew he could make inquiries of his own and find out fairly quick who the person was being held in protective custody.

We need to find out who that witness is or Our case is dead in the water", Kate lamented.

"I know how we could find out..We could ask the other side"

"What do we go down to ba da bing and ask them?" Kate said looking incredulous at Alex.

"I know a guy..."

"What you know a guy... What is this a play of Mamet?

Wait, I need to give a good cover why I know Mobsters.. I got it Alex thought.

"Research from my earliest days with Derek Storm", Alex said triumphantly and obviously please with himself.

"I am going to go and contact him"

Kate watch as Alex left her to go contact his asset. Alex has had many dealing with this person. He was known to make practical jokes at my expense. Alex thought with a groan thinking of the last one he pulled when he needed information on a drug shipment from the Chinese. Longshoremen were a great source on that. Hanging upside down for 20 mins was not funny but he thought it was!

So entering the bar which his source occupied his time. He approached the mobster.

Alex was aware of the mobster's body guard and walked as if he was going to be blind sided.

Alex acting visibly frightened said, "Sal It is me I am a friend!" as the bodyguard was looking at Sal for instructions.

Sal looked up at the bodyguard and said," Take him outside and kill him!

Alex knew this was the Joke so playing along Alex said "Wait wait I a..." with such and urgency to his voice.

Sal smiling said ,"Stop, I know this guy. Richard Freaking Castle! How are you!" Alex looked a bit shakened but it was not such a bad hazing coming from him. Alex sat down and asked Sal how has he been and what is new then finally got down to business once the pleasantries of the meeting were over.

"The guy you are talking about worked for the Splano family as an enforcer. Jimmy the Rat Morin"

He was an underboss favored by the Old Man but was squeezed out by Junior when the Old Man bit it"

Alex was thinking who would be taking over when the Old Man of US espionage is gone? It was something he needed to ponder later so he put that idea into a box to be opened later.

"Rumor has it that he turn states a while ago and the Splanos are running scared. Apparently he has all the evidence they need to roll up Junior's whole operation!"

"When I wrote Storm Warning you said that mobster hitmen has signature styles or MO is that correct? If so the surgeon was killed by a plastic bag over his head and sealed with duct tape. Does that remind you of anything?"

"No, you would need to ask the Splanos about that one. However, there is one other person you could ask that is Jimmy the Rat!"


	7. Chapter 7

Alex left the mobster. Called Kate then gave her the name of the witness. And said he was returning to the precinct. After entering the precinct he waved at officer of the desk. He waved back. I guess Patrick was too busy for a chat today.

Alex stood waiting for that nemesis of the precinct, the balky elevator. I swear this thing gets worse everyday Alex fumed. Finally the elevator opened to the floor and Alex got in waiting to see if today was going to be the one when it quit working all together. Alex thought just my luck being stuck in an elevator with Karpowski. As Alex looked over at the other detective. She was smaller than Kate. She was in command and had the same grade as Kate. Her team was one of 4 Homicide teams assigned to the Precinct while the Captain was in charge of not only Homicide but every other dept in the precinct.

I often wonder why the Captain of the precinct kept his office on the Homicide floor? Most Captains had their office on the 1st floor behind Personnel. It was just another quirk Alex wondered about. Another thing why does he not have a secretary like all the other precinct captains? This Captain Montgomery was very different indeed! Finally, after a very long time the elevator doors opened on the 4th floor. Karpowski arms laden with files shuffled off to her side of the squad room. Alex strode purposefully toward Esposito's desk.

"Jimmy 'the Rat' Morin aka Jimmy Pretty is an enforcer to the Splano family", Said Esposito as he pointed him out from the picture on the computer screen.

"If you wanted to inspire loyalty why would you name him 'The Rat'?" Ryan quipped.

"Ok if we want to interview this guy official channels will not do", Kate said.

Alex nodded and thought official channels never get you anywhere. It is your connections with people or assets which get you what you want. Kate has an in with that irate FBI agent. I bet she will used that to get an interview from Morin.

Kate did exactly that.

Alex got a text from Max

The kid's clean. Meet tomorrow evening regular place.

Alex knew where the regular place was a small watch repair shop across the street from the Russian mission in New York. Alex went home to prepare for the night to meet the prom date.

He had his severed head and the lab coat smeared with fake blood. He heard the doorbell ring.

Alex cackled," It is show time!"

Alexis coming down the stairs saw her father going toward the door.

"Dad! No severed Head and take off that coat!"

Alex grumbled about the time honored tradition.

Alexis was splendid in her wonderful dress as she said once again to her father, "I mean it No!"

Alexis opened the door to see Owen her date for the prom.

Owen said shyfully, "Hi"

Alexis responded, "Hi" as she smiled demurely at him.

Martha asked, "Do you want to come in?"

Alexis stepped aside and Owen stepped next to her.

Alex was in the background Videoing the meet.

Owen said nervously," I got you a corsage. It goes on your wrist." Owen clumsily attached the corsage to Alexis wrist and smiled. Alexis smiled back.

Alex said," Waitttt! Whooaaa! Don't I get to ask if he had killed anyone?"

Alexis looking stern at her father rolled her eyes said, "Daddy, He hasn't! But I might!"

Alex thinking over his options said," Alright you two go have fun do not do what I would do!"

Martha closing the door said,"Enjoy yourselves!"

Alex in the background said, " Have fun!"

Alex said," My little girl is all grown up." Alex thinking about the future.

Martha said," At least one of you are."

Alex got a phone call from Kate. "Castle we have a meet in an hour."

Alex joined Kate at her car soon they were sitting in an abandoned parking garage.

Alex said,"Can they not get anymore stereotypical? I suppose they will appear in a black SUV!"

Alex having plenty of contacts never chose abandon garages there is too much risk! Contacting in crowds was the only way to have security. However, with a high profile target as this guy that certainly would not make it. A few minutes later 3 Black SUV pulled up next to Kate's car. Agent Sorenson came over and told Kate she had 15 minutes with the witness.

Kate and Alex got out of her car and climbed into the front seat of the SUV. Jimmy the Rat was seated in the back seat with bandages covering his face.

Kate started the interview.

Mr Morin, I am Kate Beckett this is Richard Castle we would like to interview you over the death of Dr. Joshua Leeds. The Doctor who performed the surgery on your face. I would like to know if you know a hit person who uses a plastic bag tied off with Duct Tape?

Morin visibly agitated said," Yeah , That was MY MO they are sending me a message. Let get out of Here! Kate and Alex were removed from the vehicle as the feds rushed to get the witness back to the safe house.

Kate and Alex sat in the car as the 3 SUV's sped away at a very high rate of speed.

Kate looked at Alex said, "Something spooked that witness."

After returning to the precinct, the captain came over and said,"Kate, I have some bad news for you. The convoy was ambushed a couple of blocks away from the meeting place. Agent Sorenson was injured. The witness was injured and both are at the hospital."

Kate rushed to the hospital along with the Captain and Alex. The boys were there at the waiting room when they arrived. The Captain explained the way the ambush took place.

Kate feeling it was her fault walked away after learning that her ex boyfriend was still in surgery.

Alex sensing she needed someone to support her stood next to her.

"Do you want to talk?"

"There is nothing to talk about. I pushed for this and I lead them to the meet. If I was a better cop I would have noticed we were followed."

Alex knowing better knew they were not followed because his team did not alert him. Nor did he see anything suspicious on the way to the meet. No! there was a leak on the Justice Dept side.

Alex looking very seriously at Kate, "You think this is your fault? Yeah, you pushed for it. Not because it is your job but because you care. Most people come up against a wall they give up. Not you! You don't let go. You don't back down. It is what makes you extraordinary."

Ryan came up with the news that Sorenson was out of surgery. He will make it. He will be ok.

Kate sighed a breath of relief on hearing that news.

Alex left the hospital knowing Kate was better now that her friend was no longer in mortal danger.

Alex entered the loft and sat down on his chair. It had been a hell of a night. Alex leaned back and drifted off to sleep. Alex was awakened when the door to the loft was opened.

Opening his sleep filled eyes he saw his little girl quietly enter the room along with Owen at the door. They stood face to face then Owen leaned down and Kissed her on the lips.

Alex asked,"Did you have fun?"

Alexis biting her bottom lip first spoke," As a matter of fact, I did! This dating thing is kind of nice."

"How was Owen? Don't worry I closed my eyes for the kissing part", Alex said.

Alexis said dreamily, "Me too. "

Alexis snickered, " You know you did not have to wait up."

Alex replied, " It's my job to wait up for my little girl. To make sure you are alright. But tonight I realized I will not be doing this for much longer.

Alexis looked at her father with loving eyes saying,"Dad..."

Alex continued, " In a couple of years you will be going to College. Get married and have kids of your own. I am only going to see you on holidays. Until some golddigger steals all my money then I will get move in you and the kids!"

Alexis humoring Alex said, " Wow, it seems like I lost 30 years of my life."

"That is how it happens. One day you are in tutus. The next day you are too old for severed heads."

Alex got up out of the chair and stood in front of his daughter.

"Dad, don't worry no matter how old I get I will still be your little girl." Alexis said with eyes shimering.

"Promise?"

"Promise!"

Alexis kissed her father on the cheek as he wrapped her in a hug.

"Now go to bed" ,Alexis said.

Alex watched his child ascend the stairs and pass out of sight.


	8. Chapter 8

Alex came in to the precinct the next day to see Kate starring at the murder board.

The boys came up and Esposito said, " According to the night watch she came in at 4 this morning."

"Yeah she had us come in at 6 too", Ryan added, " Plus she has had about 9 espressos this morning."

Alex sidled up to Kate and said " I read on the internet this wonderful thing called sleep! You should try it. When I said you were extraordinary. I did not mean for you to go all beautiful mind on me."

Kate just said,"Shhhhh" then waved her hand at Alex all the while not taking her eyes off the board.

Kate talking out loud said," Someone knew of our investigation before we started. That only leaves the staff and the fiancee. The fiancee alibied out. So that leaves the staff." Kate turned toward the boys and said, "Go over all the staff records again and get physical references pictures and such."

Kate and Alex went to the Dr. Office and asked Mario to answer a few more questions.

Kate got a phone call it was Esposito.

"It was Maggie Dowd the scrub nurse. We have confirmed the woman who was the scrub nurse at the office was not who she claimed she was. The name is valid for a nurse in Seattle. However when they sent the picture of the real person it was not anywhere close the woman we spoke to in the office!"

Kate asked the staff, "Where is Maggie?"

The head nurse said," She did not come in today."

Alex noticing the affiliation of the Dr. to the hospital asked "Is this hospital correct?"

The head Nurse nodded. It was the same as the hospital where the witness is kept. Maggie could get access to the witness.

Kate called the boys to meet them at the hospital. She told them Maggie is the killer and has access to the witness. Kate gave orders to set a trap for Maggie to catch her in the act of attempting to kill the witness.

Maggie grabbed a chart for Jimmy the Rat Morin. She showed her access badge to the security at the door. Security checked the list and let her pass.

Maggie said, "Jimmy, you are a hard man to catch. It took me weeks to find out you have changed your face.

Jimmy lying on the hospital bed with an oxygen mask on looked at Maggie groggily. He was barely aware of her presence.

Maggie showed him the bottle containing the poison which will cause him to die when injected in his IV.

Maggie said,"This injection is not as fun as a plastic bag but it does the trick."

Maggie took out the syringe and filled it with the deadly fluid, She then found the access point for the IV and injected him saying "I have a message from Junior. He says go to hell. Jimmy began to become agitated and thrashed around in the bed then was still as the monitor flatlined. Maggie then smiled.

Kate standing outside the door appeared when Maggie opened the door. Maggie closed the door but was met with FBI agents appearing from behind the curtain.

Kate said, Hi, you are under arrest for the murder of Dr. Joshua Leeds and the attempted murder of Jimmy Morin."

Alex walked in behind Kate.

Maggie said," You are too late!"

Alex wanting to add a bit of theater to this arrest said, "Oh No!", then quickly moved to the prone body on the bed. Grabbing the IV he said," Oh don't worry it is not attached to anything!" While showing the unattached iv tube in his hand. " It is like we knew you were coming."

"Attempted murder of a federal witness what does that go for these days?", Kate asked Maggie.

The FBI agent replied, "25 to life"

Kate escorted her detainee to the precinct for interrogation. Once there Kate had flipped her to turn states evidence. Kate handed her off to the FBI agent waiting.

Kate then informed the Captain of the new developments.

Kate lastly said," You know I do not want to admit this but we could not have done it with out Castle."

Alex enter his loft. Dr. Death as Alex called the pathologist was waiting for him.

Alex warmly greeted the Doctor and ushered him into his study. Carefully closing the door to prevent any unwarranted eavesdropping from his meddlesome Mother. Alex offered the man a seat then sat across from him.

The man began to speak. "I have found something in these pictures which the other ME obviously missed. I found there is only one kill wound the others were too shallow to cause much damage. The kill thrust was with a Kbar knife favored by special forces. Alex studied the outline of the handle coming in contact with the skin creating a special bruising. None of the other wounds have this bruising."

Alex thought I have seen that bruising before. Where, Where, I have it in the Hills of Afghanistan the warriors of the Dragon brigade. They used that same kill method to suspected Taliban chiefs. Why would it be used for a contract murder in New York. Broken out of his musing Alex then heard the most damming part of all.

"There were 3 other people who were misdiagnosed as a random Gang violence. They too had the same bruising. They were killed on the same day as your victim. I have all the information in my report!"

Alex blood ran cold. There is someone using CIA assets for wetwork on people inside the USA Ten years ago. I wonder if they are still active? The Old Man needs to be informed immediately. Kate is the next target for this! No wonder the Old Man chose me to do this job! It has gotten much more dangerous than I ever thought!

Alex thanked the doctor and ushered him to the door promising him a special gift which he should receive shortly.

Martha was standing in the kitchen looking at her son.

"So Dr. Death found something huh?"

Yes he did her mother's murder was a professional hit not a random gang violence as the ME reported"

"You have to tell her!"

"She said If I dug up anything we were through! I can not in good conscience not allow her some closure. She thinks she was randomly killed but the truth..."

"The truth is you need to tell her Or I will!"

Alex pondered the problem. His snoopy Mother has found out what he has been doing. Now it complicates so much. She will tell her so I must tell her first. Kate is in so much danger. Me not by her side the kill shot could ring out at any moment. Let's hope whoever did this is not aware of someone else now knowing the truth. 

Kate left the precinct on her way home she stopped by the hospital to talk to her old friend now recovering.

Alex called the precinct and found out where she was. Alex went to the hospital with trepidation. Finding the correct room for the FBI agent Alex knocked at the door.

Sorenson seeing Alex said, " The Writer Monkey, what is he still doing here?"

Kate looked up and saw the concern on Alex's face. Her face was one of irritation having Alex see her eating a doughnut with her old boy friend.

Sorenson said," Haven't you finished your book yet?"

Alex replied," last chapter... do you have sec ? "Alex looking directly at Kate.

"Yeah", responded Kate as she moved to exit the room.

"Why don't you go. You know he likes you."

"You will have to forgive him he is heavily medicated." Kate said as she left the room.

Alex guided Kate to some chairs and sat down beside her.

Kate said," You look awful serious are you ok?

Alex dreading telling Kate started.

"It is about your Mother... "

Alex left a stunned Kate at the hospital and made his way to the little shop where he was to meet Max.

Alex opened the door to the shop and pressed the hidden button under the counter to alert max he is on his way a secret door opened which lead to a staircase. Climbing the stair case Alex was aware of the smell of Italian cooking wafting through the spacious upstair's living area. Alex called out for Max. Max appeared looking like he is still cooking.

"Alex have a seat I will be with you in a moment."

Alex flopped down on the beige couch moving a few newspapers out of the way. For someone as High Tech as Max he still preferred reading the newspapers. In Cyrillic no doubt. Yep, I was right Alex thought.

Max joined his old friend and brought out a bottle of whiskey and set two glasses in front of them and poured two stiff fingers in each glass, He handed one to Alex, " You look terrible! What happen your dog die?" Alex taking a stiff sip waiting for the burn to coat his throat.

"No I found out some disturbing news. The protect detail I been assigned has become a lot more than I realized at the time."

Max nodded and said" Why?"

Alex continued," I have found out more information pertaining to the death of my protectee mother. It was not a random as one would like to believe."

Max taken back said," what makes you believe that?"

"Do you remember back in '94 in the hills of Afghanistan?"

"Yeah", Max remembers almost as well as Himself Alex thought.

"Do you remember that tribal chieftain who was protecting Bin Laden?"

"Do you remember the team which took that guy out?"

"Yeah" Max looked at his friend and asked "Why are you asking these things this is all in the past!"

"The team who killed this guy also killed my protectee mother Plus three other people ten years ago!"

"Somebody was authorizing wetwork with CIA assets in the USA!"

"Who could have that kind of pull?"

Max looked at his friend and slowly replied,"A few the President, Vice president and NSA chief. If it was authorized. However, I feel this was a rogue setup. Someone lower down the food chain was doing it on the sly.

"Someone in our chain?"

"Possibly"

"Someone who knows about me?"

"Doubtful, not too many Knows that the Great Richard Freaking Castle is actually Alex Rodgers USA top secret spy!"

Max laughed out loud because he knew it was so funny! Alex also knew Max area's could not be bugged in any way nor could this conversation be electronically monitored. Max was just that good.

"So what am I to do? I wonder if the Old Man knows? Of course he knows otherwise why would I be here babysitting!"

Max said, "I will be keeping your back safe like I have done for the longest time!" The agency will only be contacting you through me anyway. Or the anonymous website which I monitor and maintain."

"Your team is still in place and I doubt they care much about this development. Go home and say hello to your gorgeous daughter for me. She is looking more and more like Meredith with each year passing!"

Max knew Meredith. He was present for that central park escapade with the police horse.

"Aren't you glad you are no longer married to that nut job!"

Alex smirked," You do know that crazy people give you the best Sex Ever! However, she is still Alexis's mother."

Alex still brooding left the watch shop and headed home to the loft wondering what sort of crazy antics his mother has in store for him when he got there. Alex could not shake the feeling of foreboding.


End file.
